Fly Away Little Birdie
by NaNaElfenLied
Summary: Kish finds the perfect opportunity to win his Kitty Cat's heart but an annoying little birdie is ruining his plans. He wishes she would just... Fly Away Little Birdie. I need songs to dedicate to this story. So far I am thinking "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. But I will dedicate different ones to chapters later. Let me know you like and care with a review please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fly Away Little Birdie**_

* * *

_Kish had been toying with the Mew Mews for some time now. Pie and Tart may not think so but he had fun taking his time, after all he still needed to win his little Kitty Cat's heart. Today he would win his little Kitty Cat's heart though. It was the perfect time to have a date, after all she was at an amusement park with the other Mews. All he had to do was wait for her to leave her group. Kish looked at the four Mews. There was his little Kitty leading the group. She was talking like she was excited. She was a born leader of the Mews, perfect for someone like himself. The yellow one was slightly ahead but she was clearly goofing off, not to be taken seriously. The green one was just there, she seemed quite happy but it wasn't too noticeable since she was shy. The Blue one, he smiled. She sure looked sad for being in such a happy pappy place. Why would she be so sad being in such a fun place, especially in the company of Kitty Cat? The purple one wasn't there. That one didn't seem to like the Mews very much. Perhaps she finally left them? That one was pretty strong but had no emotion. A boring one for sure. No matter... If she had left it would make things easier and they could just capture her at a later time._

_Kish followed the Mews while walking in the crowd. He didn't wear much of a disguise. He was just wearing a rather large hat to cover his ears. These humans couldn't tell the difference, only the Mews could. He gave a frown. He had been following them for a bit now. They were having quite a nice time, except for the blue one. So far they had just been riding the rides and talking amongst themselves. Having a fun time when it should be just him and her instead... Oh they were getting some cotton candy now. He smiled. His Kitty Cat was smiling holding a couple cotton candies. She was buying them for the other three Mews that sat down at a little table amongst a larger group. She handed the yellow one a Cotton candy and went to buy some for the other two. She was a very kind girl. Kish couldn't help himself from smiling when she smiled. She may be the enemy for now but he was sure his loyalty to Deep Blue would allow him to attain and keep her as his own. She may need some molding, but she would definitely some day shine that smile his way. Then He frowned. His Kitty Cat was frowning now. She had offered the blue one a Cotton Candy and the blue one refused and sat down in her seat at the table. How dare she make Kitty Cat frown? They were talking now but he couldn't hear them. _

_Suddenly the blue one got up and walked away looking mad. His Kitty was about to follow her but the green one stopped her. After a second the three sat down again with frowns on their faces. Kish frowned too. He probably would have stayed and waited for the other two to leave his Kitty Cat's side as well but that frown on her face made him upset. He could't take it. He wanted to know what that blue one's problem was. She was ruining his Kitty's day... Only he was allowed to do that!_

_He followed the blue one. He just had to wait for her to find a clearing without so many people. If he attacked now he would lose his chance to capture his Kitty Cat alone. The little birdie was walking slowly with her head down now before she started running. What? Had she noticed him or something? He ran after the blue one. As the crowd thinned he followed the blue one past a sign that said "closed" into an area with a closed ride. He followed as she stopped in a grassy area with some colorful flowers by the closed ride... but she didn't turn around, so she hadn't noticed him. She fell to her knees and put her hands on her head. Kish made an O with his mouth. She was crying, wasn't she? _

_Kish started to get angry when he saw the blue one crying. He should be amused by her sorrow, but he was mad. She was able to spend time with his special Kitty Cat and yet she was crying? He took a few breaths to calm down. He couldn't show this side of himself. HE would have to make fun of her to make her feel more pathetic then she already was, but she couldn't see that she had made him mad. That just wouldn't do... __He gave a smile now as he watched her cry. He wasn't happy but he'd give her a reason to cry, maybe that would cheer him up. Then he could go off and find his Kitty Cat!_

_"Hey little Birdie!" He called out her as she finally realized he was there. She rose her head up and fell on her butt. She had tears all over her face. He smiled as the blue birdie blushed and wiped her face giving him a now angry face._

_"Kish?..." She said with angry face. She was pouting too which made her look kind of silly. He couldn't take her seriously._

_"Oh? Are we done crying now little birdie?"_

_She looked at him for a moment as her eyes flashed in anger and her pout became a scowl. She still hadn't said anything._

_Kish raised his eyebrows as he asked "What right have you to be so upset in a place like this? You even get to spend time with my little Kitty Cat"_

_The blue bird was finally standing now and she had taken her amulet out to transform._

_Kish smiled. He knew the perfect line to get her "I get it... Maybe you're mad that your purple love interes__t left your group huh?"_

_Kish watched as the blue birdie dropped her amulet and then picked it up again. He smiled. So that was it? She was mad that her teammate left huh?_

_He took out his Sai weapons as the little birdie transformed and came at him. He dodged her... again and again._

_He frowned and kneed her in the stomach. She fell and held her hand on her stomach. 'You're fighting style is pretty pathetic today little birdie!"_

_He stood looking down at the little bird. She wasn't putting up as much of a fight as she usually did. He thought about kicking her while she was down but decided against it._

_"While you're down there crying like a baby over nothing, I'm going to go find my little Kitty Cat..."_

_Kish was about to fly off when he heard "Ichigo will never love you..."_

_Furiously Kish turned around to see the little birdie getting back up. He lowered himself as the little birdie started talking._

_"She'll never love you, No matter what." she paused " IT doesn't matter what you do because she'll never love you" She paused between each sentence " IT doesn't matter how much you like her. IT doesn't matter how much attention you give her. IT doesn't matter how much you know about her. IT doesn't matter what you do for her. IT doesn't matter how dedicated to everything about her that you are! None of it! Nothing at all will make her love you!"_

_Kish now wore a furious expression and growled "You're wrong!"_

_He flew at her without thinking and plunged his Sai into her side. As she screamed out loud he stopped and backed up with shock at what he had done. He had never actually gone so far. He dropped his other Sai as the blue birdie slowly fell the the ground with the Sai still in her side._

_The girl was still screaming and moaning in pain. Kish didn't know what to do and saw a crowd was now coming their way. _

_Kish teleported out of the area._

* * *

_To be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fly Away Little Birdie_**

* * *

_~ Earlier ~_

_"Are you leaving?" She asked as Zakuro turned around to look at her in the middle of the hall in the middle of the night._

_There was a pause before Zakuro replied to Mint but when she spoke she simply said "Yes."_

_Mint felt frozen. Her heart felt like a glass that was about to shatter. She felt like she couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening "B-But we were going to go to the amusement park today. I-"_

_Zakuro interrupted her "Sorry but I'm not interested in spending any more time with you all. I'm better off alone."_

_Mint felt tears hidden behind her eyes that felt like bursting but she tried one more time "But we were all having this sleepover to celebrate you joining our t__eam. If anything... Can't you just see how things go at the amusement park? I'm sure you'll have fun and I- I have been looking forward to this quite a lot..."_

_"No!" Zakuro almost shouted, threatening to wake the other mews who were resting in the Cafe (They had been having a sleep over in preparation for the amusement park)._

_Mint took a couple of steps towards Zakuro "B-But..."_

_*Slap!*_

_Zakuro had slapped Mint. Mint fell down out of surprise and held her cheek where she had been slapped._

_Zakuro looked down at Mint. "You're so annoying you know!? Look! I'm not interested in being friends with you all. I thought about it and trust me... I'm better off alone! Not to mention never have I had any feelings for you. Stop trying. I get you have a thing for me, but it's time to grow up and move on."_

_Mint watched Zakuro start to walk off. Mint was about to object but as Zakuro left she said "If it means anything... I hope you have a nice time at the amusement park."_

_Tears finally came. Mint started crying and Zakuro was gone._

_After a small amount of time Mint fell asleep on the carpet in the hall. It was really unrefined behavior but she simply didn't care about all that._

_*Nudge Nudge*_

_Mint opened her eyes to see and hear Lettuce say "Are you alright? Why are you on the ground?"_

_Mint didn't reply. Her memories of Zakuro leaving were coming to her waking mind. She slowly got up as she saw Ichigo and Pudding walking towards her as well._

_Ichigo had a look of confusion on her face "Mint, Were you.. Were you sleeping on the floor?"_

_Mint felt slightly embarrassed but her sadness weighted it down as she said "Zakuro has left us for good..."_

_She explained what happened to the other Mews as they went to the dining part of Cafe Mew. They were saddened as well._

_"Are you all ready for your day off for fun at the amusement park?" Mint looked up to see Keiichiro and Ryou._

_Suddenly they noticed something was going on when none of the mews replied. Ryou came up to them and asked "What happened?" in his usual voice, accusatory of the mew doing something wrong._

_Ichigo explained " Zakuro left us in the middle of the night. She doesn't want to return."_

_" I see" Ryou looked at Ichigo and the others and then Mint. " Well we'll deal with that when the time comes. For now you all still have the day off so enjoy it."_

_"I'm not going" Mint said with her head down._

_"Come on" said Ichigo "We're going to have a good time."_

_ Lettuce added shyly 'Yeah"_

_Ad Pudding also agreed "We should have fun. It'll be ok."_

_Mint clenched her Fists "No!"_

_Keiichiro and Ryou looked at one another and Ryou went up to Mint and said " Mint, We'll handle getting Zakuro back on the team. For now I need you to be strong and have a nice time with the others." He put his hand on her head and gave a little rub "Everything will be okay."_

_Mint still felt useless but she finally agreed "Fine... I'll go"_

_The amusement park was huge. Mint looked around. It was nice and pretty but... Nothing special to her. She could go to one any time if she wanted and she's rather go with Zakuro, Not to mean that she didn't care about her other friends but... Zakuro had a special place in Mint's heart._

_Mint rode on the rides with the other mews. They all had smiles on their faces but Mint just couldn't get into it. And each time the other mews looked at her they would frown too. She shouldn't have come. She was ruining their day..._

_After half of the day was over they went to eat. Mint felt her stomach rumble. She felt hungry but she didn't want to eat._

_ "Let's start with cotton candy!" Said Pudding as she ran up to a cotton candy stall and an employee who seemed on a short temper._

_"Well, I guess it can't be helped" Said Ichigo "I'll go get Pudding. you all sit and I'll get Pudding. We'll have a real meal after this snack."_

_Mint and Lettuce sat down. Mint felt Lettuce looking at her and she glanced up. Lettuce looked to the side quickly. Awkward... Then Pudding returned, _

_Ichigo returned with a cotton candy and gave it to Pudding "Here Pudding you get the first one." Pudding started eating and Ichigo laughed "I'll get some more. Be right back!"_

_A couple minutes later Ichigo came back with three more she could barely hold. "Come and get them. A little help please?" Lettuce got up and took the middle one so Ichigo was now holding two. One in her left hand and one in her right hand._

_Mint looked up at Ichigo smiling. Ichigo looked at mint and said "Here you go, Mint. Enjoy!" she held out the Cotton candy and smiled. In a flash vision Mint saw Ichigo as Zakuro._

_As the vision ended Mint say Ichigo still holding out the candy but seemed sad. Ichigo asked "You ok, Mint"_

_Mint finally felt truly embarrassed and slapped the candy from Ichigo's hands. _

_"Hey!" Said Ichigo "What did you do that for?"_

_Mint got up angrily and said ' I need some time alone!"_

_She stormed off walking with a huff. Why did she let hr emotions out so easily? As her thoughts turned to Zakuro again, she slowed down. She kept seeing Zakuro leaving in her head. She closed here eyes and she held back tears. She started running. She couldn't let people see her cry... She recalled a closed down ride they had passed just before everyone got hungry and she ran towards it. She stopped in an area with grass and flowers. IT was actually really pretty. With a broken down old ride next to it. She felt like that ride. She fell to her knees and started crying. She cried and cried._

_"Hey little Birdie!" She heard a familiar voice and looked up. IT was that alien. She started to get up but fell. She was so useless. She looked at him angrily. Why did she have to show up._

_"Kish?" She was trying to talk with authority to him but she just sounded like a whimpering puppy so she said no more as he insulted her._

_"Oh? Are we done crying now little birdie?"_

_She just glared at him in anger and hate._

_He looked at her and his face changed. He stopped smiling and looked mad " What right have you to be upset in a place like this? You even get to spend time with my little Kitty Cat"_

_She was upset. Yeah, She should be having fun with her friends, but she just couldn't. Anyways it seemed she needed to fight so she prepared to transform._

_"I get it... Maybe you're mad that your purple love interest left your group huh?"_

_She dropped her amulet. Thoughts of what happened came to her mind. He knew?_

_She held back tears as she picked up her amulet. She was furious. She had to make him pay. She transformed. She ran at him and tried to hit hit. He dodged. She attempted to fight but he dodged all she threw at him. _

_*Ow*_

_Mint felt a tremendous amount of pain in her gut and Kish rammed his knee into her. She fell to the ground. She had lost her will to fight._

_"Your fighting style is pretty pathetic today" he insulted._

_She didn't move. Why bother... She was useless._

_"While you're down there crying like a baby over nothing, I'm going to find my little Kitty Cat."_

_That alien! He was always going after Ichigo. He was blind. Ichigo didn't love him. She didn't even like him! Just like... 'Just like Zakuro doesn't like me' She thought._

_So she said it 'Ichigo will never love you!"_

_Mint started to get up as Kish lowered himself to look at her in fury. She'd tell HIM the truth! All those things she lied to herself about. All those things she didn't want to admit to herself about Zakuro... She would tell him how Ichigo obviously felt._

_"She'll never love you, No matter what." she paused and saw his anger intensify " IT doesn't matter what you do because she'll never love you" She paused between each sentence " IT doesn't matter how much you like her. IT doesn't matter how much attention you give her. IT doesn't matter how much you know about her. IT doesn't matter what you do for her. IT doesn't matter how dedicated to everything about her that you are! None of it! Nothing at all will make her love you!"_

_She knew it may be wrong but she enjoyed saying it. It was the truth. In his eyes and his expression was the same pain she felt and for some reason she enjoyed it. Maybe she felt less alone or maybe she just felt like lashing out, but she enjoyed it._

_"You're wrong!" He screamed and flew at her._

_*X*_

_A huge amount of pain came from her side. She screamed and fell. She looked at the alien's weapons in her. She tried to move to take them out but she couldn't._

_She could barely move. The last thing she saw was that alien teleporting away and people running up to her. _

_She closed her eyes_

_'Am I going to die?"_

* * *

_To be continued?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fly Away Little Birdie_**

* * *

_~ Back to the Present ~_

_Kish teleported back to his ship. He had very mixed feelings about what had just occurred. His head was so mixed up that thoughts of how he wouldn't get to have time with his Kitty Cat hadn't crossed his mind yet._

_Pie and Tart saw Kish, who had teleported just in front of them. Kish was breathing deeply and it was obvious something had happened._

_Tart, being the youngest and most inquisitive asked "What's wrong with you? Did that cat girl finally kiss you or something? Gross!"_

_Kish frowned and made a serious expression saying to both Pie and Tart "I may have just killed one of the Mews..."_

_There was the briefest of silences as Pie and Tart had shocked faces, most likely from unexpected news such as that._

_Tart got excited and blurted out "Wow! Seriously!? That is so cool!"_

_Pie looked at Kish and asked calmly "Are you sure? What happened and which Mew?"_

_Kish didn't answer, instead he went up to Pie and poked him in the side of the stomach where he his Sai had pierced Mint. "Tell me... Would my Sai piercing a human here result in their death?"_

_Pie looked at Kish, wondering how to interpret him "That would depend on many various things such as how deep and where exactly the Sai went. Even if the blow itself wasn't life threatening, the loss of blood might be if left unchecked... Now can you tell us exactly what happened?"_

_Tart interjected "Maybe he accidentally killed his cat girl! She was pretty annoying anyways!"_

_Kish looked at Tart and quickly said "Be quiet Tart!" Then looked back at Pie pausing a moment to think how to explain while leaving out a few details "It was the blue mew. She was fighting with me and I lost my footing and pierced her. She wasn't with the others."_

_As a cyclonian, Kish, Pie, And Tart used Chimera Animals instead of themselves to try to cleanse the world... Because their kind was not supposed to kill. Instead the chimera animals were kind of like the equivalent of a bug spray or an exterminator. In fact their Chimera Animals had not cause a single casualty thanks to the Mew Mews. Thier job was more to take over the planet then to kill anyway. Neither Pie nor Kish had killed anyone, And Tart despite his strong words, hadn't came close either. But that isn't what bothered Kish. If he had killed the Blue Birdie while in a sound state of mind he wouldn't mind as much... But since he had lost his cool and attacked her without thinking, that made him upset. If anything he didn't like it simply because he felt he had lost control. _

_Pie raised his eyebrow "You lost your footing? And accidentally pierced her?"_

_Kish stood up straight and said "Yes...!"_

_Pie seemed to want more answer as he asked "So why didn't you stay and check?"_

_Kish answered this one easier because it was half true "There were others coming and I didn't have time to think about it."_

_Pie seemed to have realization in his eyes. "I see..."_

_Kish was somewhat relieved... Pie must have bought his story."_

_Pie added "You should go back and evaluate the situation to see if she has truly passed..."_

_Tart walked up towards Kish and added "You know if you killed her friend, your yucky Cat Girl will probably hate you forever"_

_Kish looked at Tart in anger "You should keep quiet, Tart!"_

_Kish began to walk to his quarters [his room] to think but Pie added "I'm planning a new Chimera Animal that will finally allow us to take over this world...Do make sure to find out if this Mew has passed before it's done."_

_"I shall" said Kish as he went to his room._

_I his room, Kish lay in his bed with his hands behind his head. He knew that they needed to take over this world to have a home as Deep Blue promised, but was the entire massacre of all humans really necessary? He definitely enjoyed toying with the Mews and some chaos was indeed fun, but seeing the true pain he could unleash and how out of control he could get with that blue birdie... He shook his head... No... They were definitely doing the right thing. He said to himself "It's only because I lost control of myself. Had I stabbed her intentionally I would not feel weird about any of this!"_

_The more Kish tried to stop thinking about it he thought about it._

_Kish stood up out of bed angrily saying loudly "That's enough!"_

_~Kish __Teleported~_

_Kish arrived back behind the closed down ride at the amusement park. He saw humans. There were human police there who had closed off the area to investigate. Hmm. He would try to listen in and gather as much information as he could. He had to find out if the blue birdie had survived or died._

_He hid and searched to find someone talking about the incident..._

_There... Two police were talking to each other..._

_"Yeah I can't believe something like this would happen in such a fun area!"_

_"Well you know, there are crazy people no matter where go."_

_"But this was just a young girl! Her friends said they didn't have any enemies that would want to harm her!"_

_"IT was probably just some stalker or someone she rejected. Have you seen the girl? She would look pretty fine without that hole in her!"_

_"Hahaha! You're wrong for saying that, man! The girl's in the hospital in critical condition!"_

_Kish frowned. These people were idiots... But it seemed she may still be alive..._

_"I hear she's rich too... To get with a hottie like that and get some major dough too! You can't say you wouldn't like that!"_

_"Well... She was kinda cute!"_

_"Oh shut it, I know you'd bang her if you had the chance!"_

_"hahahaha!"_

_Kish was getting angry listening to these fools talk. He just wanted to know what hospital she was at so he could go see if she was alive._

_Kish saw a notepad with writing on one of the men. They were both looking away from him so he teleported and grabbed the notebook and teleported back behind the ride._

_He read through the notepad that listed multiple witnesses reports and who all was involved._

_"Mint Aizawa" That was her real name right? It didn't say anything about her being a Mew Mew so she must have went out of her transformed state after he struck her. He read that she was struck in the left side and was sent to a hospital. The hospital name and location was listed as well as the room number. The report also said that a weird hat was found and a weapon, and that the weapon was kept in the girl while being transferred to the hospital and would be retrieved at a later time. Kish was slightly surprised. HE had completely forgotten about his weapon and hat that he had lost during his fight with the blue birdie._

_Kish looked back at the police. They were still having their scummy conversation about how they would abuse the girl if she was there, and although he sometimes teased Kitty Cat, he thought that what they were saying was pretty vulgar and unfit. He looked up above the ride to see piles of dirt above the police. He still needed to return this notepad right? He flung the notepad with tremendous force. It hit the pile of dirt and the dirt fell on top of the police, who were now looked almost as filthy as the things they were saying. _

_"Serves them right' whispered Kish._

_~Kish __Teleported~_

_Kish made his way to the hospital. By this time it was getting pretty late and it was dark outside. Kish assumed that the Blue bird would either be ok or have passed by now. He probably wouldn't have to worry about the other Mew Mews visiting this late but he was still cautious. On the front of the hospital was a sign saying "Visitor Hours Currently Closed"_

_Kish teleported inside and found the blue birdie's room. He stood in front of the door and took a breath, then teleported __inside._

_Inside was the hospital room. Kish had never seen one before on Earth. It was very white. He looked and saw the blue birdie was laying in a bed hooked up to medical equipment to monitor her condition. She was asleep and she was not wearing much. She was wearing shorts and a short shirt that revealed her belly. IT was covered in bandages by the area that Kish had struck._

_Kish walked closer to the girl. Her face was calm. She hadn't moved at all but... She was alive right? He looked at the slightly beeping monitor. Yes, she was probably alive or that thing wouldn't be on..._

_Kish felt a weird feeling looking at her wound. What was that feeling? Remorse over what he had done?_

_He looked at her face again. She looked peaceful... Could she not feel the pain in her sleep?_

_Kish looked at her bandaged wound again. He reached out towards it and lay his hand gently on it but... As he did he heard the blue birdie make a sound. He looked and saw her face was distorted a bit. She felt pained by him touching the wound. Then he felt something. He looked down to see..._

_Both of the birdie's hands were on his hand and she held his hand with hers. Kish looked and her face was calm again. Kish tried to move her hands but her face distorted into pain each time. For some reason Kish didn't like seeing that so he stopped and just stood there with his hand on her wound and her hands holding his there._

_"Is this your revenge on me, Little Birdie?" He whispered_

_'She is rather pretty" he thought, but then his thoughts went to those police and he frowned. He stood there for a while thinking. He wasn't like those police. He thought of all the times he called this girl "little birdie". Maybe he should call her by her real name next time? If anything it would be as an __apology. If he was to hurt her he should do it with a sound mind. and that time wouldn't be today... After all even an enemy deserved some kind of respect._

_After a while Mint's grip lessened and finally moved from Kish's hand. He stood there with his hand still on her wound for a while until he heard more movement in the hospital. before he stepped back. IT was weird how peaceful she was after being injured. It made him want to visit her again tomorrow when nobody was around._

_"Later... Mint..." he said before teleporting back to his room in his ship._

* * *

_To be continued?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fly Away Little Birdie_**

* * *

_~ Present Time ~_

_She felt a lot of pain as she opened her eyes. Where was she? She could barely move. She moved her hand to her aching side. "Ow!" It hurt really bad. She closed her eyes again to think. That's right. That deplorable alien, Kish, had attacked her and stabbed her in the side. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital, alive but in very much pain. She had medical stuff attached to her. IT felt weird and she kind of wanted it off of her. The room was pretty empty and she was alone by herself. Plenty of time to think. Why did all this have to happen? First Zakuro leaves and then Kish gives her the worst injury in her entire life. How long would she be here? _

_After a bit Mint saw a speaker with a button. Maybe she could contact a doctor or nurse with it? She poked the button and asked "Hello?"_

_After a moment a voice came from the speaker "Yes, Miss Aizawa. We're glad you're up. A doctor will be with you shortly"_

_Mint sighed and closed her eyes... __Maybe it would have been better if... Mint shook her head... No! It wouldn't be better if she had died... Things would get better and her friends still needed her. What a horrible thought._

_After a few minutes there was the sound of someone opening the door. Mint looked to see a young male doctor. He was wearing a usual doctor uniform and had glasses. He smiled and gave a wave to her "Hello. How are we feeling today?"_

_Mint looked back up at the empty ceiling and said "In quite a lot of pain" She looked at the ceiling both because the doctor was kind and because she was ashamed of admitting she was in pain._

_"Ah, I guess that's to be expected..." He said "You were in pretty serious condition, but it looks like you'll be alright."_

_Mint looked at the doctor "Can you tell me what happened and how long I should expect to stay here?"_

_"Apparently someone attacked and stabbed you before fleeing... Luckily enough, nobody else was harmed" Mint felt some relief hearing that as the doctor continued "You should be able to go home in about a weeks time, at which time you should have plenty of rest and communicate with the police when you feel better. We had to turn them away due to your condition."_

_Mint stayed silent. She probably couldn't tell them the truth._

_The doctor paused before saying "You have some really good friends. During your procedure they had to wait outside this room until visiting hours ended yesterday. They promised to be back today to visit and actually get to see you today. That should be in about an hour ... Unfortunately we have not contacted your family yet. Could we get a contact number for your parents?"_

_Mint gave the doctor her Mother and Father's numbers. She knew they would be too busy to care, And she didn't want her brother worrying about her while he was busy with important matters. She and he were closer again thanks to the Mews but she still didn't want to trouble him, even if having him by her side would help her a lot._

_Mint replied "Thank you for letting me know" She didn't sound very happy but she wasn't so mad. She didn't know how to feel. Did the other Mews scare Kish away or what?_

_The doctor was quiet for a moment and said "Well if you need aything you can contact me anytime. I'm Dr. Samm Dole."_

_The doctor left and Mint closed her eyes. She was so sleepy again. She fell asleep._

_*zzz*_

_"I hope she wakes up soon. I miss her!" Said a really young voice (Pudding)_

_"Don't be so loud Pudding, You'll wake her up" Said another voice louder then it should have been (Ichigo)_

_"What's wrong with that? I wanna make sure she is okay" Said the other girl again (Pudding)_

_Mint opened her eyes as she awoke. She knew it was her mew mew friends, but just waking up she forgot what they had said already. Mint looked at the three girls. They seemed excited to see her._

_Pudding smiled big and said "Yay she's up"_

_Ichigo waved "Hey. We're sorry we woke you."_

_Lettuce shyly asked "How are you feeling"_

_Mint smiled seeing her friends. Even if she was super depressed and way hurt, she was glad her friends were okay and there for her. "__I've been better... " _

_Ichigo said "We were so worried about you. I can't believe some random stranger would attack you at an amusement park! I mean what kinda psychopath would do something like that?"_

_Mint frowned and remembered back, suddenly feeling pain in her side at the memory. She winced and said "It wasn't a random stranger... It was Kish!"_

_The three girls gasped in shock!_

_"Kish did this!?" Ichigo's face was a mix or worry, anger and confusion "I knew he was bad but I didn't think he'd go this far!_

_Mint still had a question "But I was wondering if you all had stopped him from hurting anyone else?"_

_Ichigo though "Maybe he thought it'd be easier to go after one person who was also feeling down?"_

_Lettuce and Pudding looked at each other in worry._

_Ichigo looked furious "What a jerk! I'll never forgive him" She put her hand on Mint's shoulder when when calmed herself "I'm so sorry, Mint. This is all my fault. I should have went after you. I know you were having a rough day..."_

_Mint sighed. She didn't want to be reminded "IT's fine. I'll be okay... The doctor said I would be released in about a week, anyways"_

_Lettuce now spoke and said "We'll make sure to come here everyday to make sure you are okay"_

_Pudding added "Yeah, We'll keep you plenty of company"_

_Ichigo said "We'll have some type of party when you get out too!"_

_Mint liked what they said but she still felt like acting strong so she said "It's fine... I don't need all of that..."_

_The four spent time together until visiting hours closed. There were some awkward silences but for the most part it was pretty okay. Afterwords Mint sighed. Being injured exhausted her. She drank a lot of water and slept a lot and didn't eat too much. Sometimes when she slept she would have nightmares of Kish or nightmares of Zakuro leaving, other times she would have the feeling of someone being with her and keeping her safe._

_~ Meanwhile~_

Keiichiro and Ryou were having a private meeting in Cafe Mew Mew

_Ryou had a serious expression on his face "I thought something like this might happen. If the Cyclonians are going to stop using Chimera Animals and attack us directly we'll need to make a plan of action."_

_~ Back to Mint ~_

_It was pretty much the same each day. __The next day Ichigo also gave Mint a communication device that Ryou had made in case any cyclonians decided to attack. They didn't. Mint was able to sit up and start walking around again on day 6. The doctor said she was recovering much quicker than expected and she was released to go home that night unless she wanted to spend the night._

_Mint looked out the window at the stars. She had been indoors a long time and the night looked beautiful. It would lift the depression and help her relax to walk home. Maybe she would finally see her puppy Miki again and call her brother before falling asleep in her bed? She decided to check out of the hospital and walk home._

_Mint walked home while looking at the starry night. She felt the wind on her and gave a slight shiver. It was somewhat cold. She continued on and thought about how the scene would play if she was healed and dancing, after all the night sky would fit nicely. As she walked she felt somewhat alone. It was very quiet and she thought how it might be if Zakuro was was walking with her. She sighed. Why did she have to make herself depressed like that?_

_When she got closer to her home she saw Miki outside. Had one of her maids let Miki outside? Oh her poor Miki must have missed her so much that the maids let her out for a bit at night._

_Mint just had to cross the street and she could see her sweet little Miki and give her lots of cuddles for being a good and brave girl while she was gone._

_As Mint was walking ,she saw that Miki looked at her and came running. At first she was excited to see Miki but then she saw Miki run into the road as a car was coming at her. She watched in horror as the car came at Miki, and kept on going._

_"Noo!" cried Mint._

_She balled up her fists and was about to cry when._

_"Hey Minty Fresh, Are you looking for this?" Said a unusually familiar voice._

_Mint turned and saw Miki. She was excited until she saw who held poor Miki at his side, It was Kish holding Miki hostage!_

_Mint instantly got angry and said "Unhand my Miki right now, You Fiend!"_

_Kish looked at her with an odd face before smirking and saying "Is that how you treat someone who just saved your poochie?"_

_He 'saved" Miki? thought Mint. ''Obviously he has an ulterior motive, probably extortion'_

_Mint looked fiercly into Kish's eyes nit noticing his frown and said "What do you want?"_

_Kish tilted his head "Want?" He put his finger up to his chin in though and looked at her "For you to get better, I suppose"_

_Mint was surprised for a minute. What was he saying. He was mocking her. He better not hurt Miki!_

_She was about to transform when Kish looked at her fiercly and said "Oh come on! You're clearly not able to fight me like that!"_

_Mint didn't care. She had to do something. She stopped when Kish laughed and held out Miki. _

_Kish "You want her back right? Then you should get better... It would be a shame to beat you in that state." He held Miki closer and said "Until then I guess I'll have to keep a hold of the little pup here, I'll keep her safe, I promise"_

_And Kish teleported away. _

_"Noo!" Yelled Mint. She went to her prior stance balling up her fists and holding back tears, then she let them out._

_"Ow" Mint's side hurt. After a bit she walked up to her home and went to her room. She sat down and then lay down and cried._

_She picked up her phone to call Ichigo but she felt a lump in her throat - like when people are so sad they can't talk. How could she lose Miki?_

_*Bark Bark*_

_Mint heard a dog at her door. She got up and opened the door. _

_"Miki!" Yelled Mint. She kneeled down and picked up Miki. She held him close and cried tears of joy. "You must have bitten that evil monster and made him drop you!"_

_"Ow" her side was still sore. She brought Miki to her bed and sat down. She snuggled Miki saying "I love you Miki. You sweet brave pup! You beat that evil man up!" She smiled and wiped away her tears._

_Mint assumed Miki had found some way to get out of Kish's clutches. She'd have to call Ichigo and the Mews to let them know what happened but right now she wanted some rest. She lay down with Miki by her good side and fell asleep in her bed smiling._

* * *

_To be continued?_

_P.S. It's my birthday today. I'm 30. Way old huh? You should leave me a review as a gift! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Fly Away Little Birdie**

* * *

_~ Earlier ~_

_Kish teleported back to his ship into his room after spending the first night with his hand held prisoner by Mint. He looked at his hand that had rested on Mint's injury that he, himself had supplied to her. He was sure now, Somehow he felt remorse for what he had done. He went over to his bed and lay on it. He was thinking deeply about his mission..._

* * *

_...And the Past:_

_~Long ago when they were children. Kish along with Pie and Pie's younger brother were chosen to be sent out looking for an inhabitable planet. They had the responsibility to save their race, The Cyclonians. IF they found a planet with life that opposed them, they would have to get along with or get rid of it through various tactics. They could compromise and talk with the species, or they could go another route and use biological weapons called "Chimera Animals" that would pollute the planet with material that was not harmful to the Cyclonians but may be harmful to other life that was dangerous to the Cyclonians._

_Kish, Pie, and Tart were born to wealthier families. Kish despised his as they were snobs and although they spoiled him, they certainly didn't care much for him. Pie and Tart were born of another rich family. This family was much nicer and educated Pie intensely, but upon Pie informing them that he felt his life had missed his childhood, allowed Tart to freely express himself with just standard education. Kish was trained and sent off in his own ship and Pie and Tart were sent off in another ship to search for a inhabitable planet._

_Their ships were automatically able to pickup planets that had the necessary environment to sustain their own kind, but he, Pie, And Tart, were needed to make sure that life would be easily managerd. IT was up to them to pick a planet with safe life already on it, Anything too intense could be passed by, and anything with a negotiable current life form could be negotiated with... Idealy an empty planet or a completely peaceful one would do best. Cyclonians were not a warrior race, Although they were trained._

_As time went by, one day Kish, Pie, and Tart were informed that they planet was gone. It had exploded. There was nobody left. Except one. Deep Blue, the rightful ruler on their home world. He was shipped off the planet at the last moment and send to a planet. That planet is now known as Earth by it's inhabitants. Deep Blue was implanted into a baby boy and would awaken and control the child after some time had passed. The identity was unknown as the planet had exploded. Their home planet had actually had a rather ironic name, simply "Home"._

_Kish arrived at the planet first and observed humans and their wasteful malicious ways. Aboard his ship he was surprised to hear a voice. At first he was scared but it turned out that Deep Blue was able to telepathically speak to him. He was weak and needed power. Deep Blue stated that this planet was being ruined by the current race called humans, and that they would need to unfortunately be taken care of and eliminated. After which Deeb Blue could use his power to repopulate the planet._

_After a while the Mew Mew's showed up and started stopping their plans to rid the world of human through pollution to the planet. Kish wanted to know who was stopping them and so he left is ship and teleported to Earth There he saw his first human, Ichigo, the Kitty Kat. Never had he seen someone so beautiful. He had had crushes on females on his home world but had always been to shy to speak to them. But this was a new world, His world, so he tried something different this time, after all he would be an elite and a high ranking official once they took the world. Deep Blue had even made him in charge over Pie and Tart. The Mew should be defeated first and then take over once Deep Blue recovered._

_As the Mews were able to defeat him with numbers, Pie and Tart returned. But the Mews still were able to beat them. Kish, Pie, and Tart still had yet to use lethal force. The Chimera Animals were weaker then both Cyclonians, and Mew Mews, So it seemed They Cyclonians themselves would have to attack personally"..._

* * *

_Kish opened his eyes closing his memories and brought himself back to his present... Only now was Kish starting to think of all this again. He growled to himself. He hadn't questioned his actions in a long time. He knew his loyalty was to Deep Blue but sometimes he wondered if there was a peaceful way? IT was all those Mew Mew's faults. If they could just take over this world using their Chimera Animals he wouldn't have to see any blood on his hands, and eventually he'd get over it. But coming from a snobby family, and being spoiled as a child, he could absolutely hide these emotions from the other. He knew he should kill Mint and maybe even Ichigo, should she not follow him, but he still had some sympathy. "What is wrong with me? I've got to get a grip!"_

_Kish closed his eyes and was about to sleep when there was a pinging at his door. He got up and opened it to see Pie._

_Kish looked at Pie in annoyance at keeping him from sleep "What is it Pie?"_

_Pie looked at Kish with thought before saying "You were gone for quite some time. Are there any updates?"_

_Kish said "No" without thinking to hard about it._

_Pie frowned "And what of the Blue Mew?"_

_Kish closed his eyes and yawned to play it off "Oh yeah, She is still alive."_

_Pie's frown deepened "And why have you not finished her off?"_

_Kish walked and jumped onto his bed "In due time, Pie. It would be a shame to beat her when she is already down, after all"_

_Pie rose an eyebrow "On the contrary, it seems a perfect time to strike one of the Mews down..."_

_Kish gave a smirk, though he was wary of trying to fool Pie "Oh ye of little faith..." He looked at Pie and said "Leave the little bird to me, ok?"_

_Pie took a moment before saying "Very Well, My new plan will be be ready to be carried out in about two weeks time, I'll modify it to include the Pink, Yellow, and Green Mews exclusively, so take care of the Blue Mew prior to that"_

_"Sure" Kish sighed "Can I get some rest now?_

_Pie gave a small bow "Of course" and closed the door._

_Kish lay down and strengthened his resolve "Once she has healed I'll have no reason to sympathize with her"_

_Kish closed his eyes and slept..._

_~zzz~_

_Kish again went to see Mint that night. She looked peaceful as the day before except this time her hair was down and it looked like she had cleaned herself up a bit. 'She should wear her hair down like this more often' Thought Kish._

_He noticed a few different things around the room including a device that looked like another "Mini Mew" and a hair product that said "Stay Fresh So You Can Fly Free Like A Bird" _

_Kish smirked "I guess that makes her Minty Fresh huh?"_

_He went up to Mint and looked at her wound. He wondered if she felt any better. He lowered his hand to her wound slowly. Just like last time Mint put her hands over Kish's hand._

_"I guess I'll be forced to stay here for a while" said Kish with a grin. It wasn't like he liked the girl or anything, it was just peaceful being by her, unlike when she was awake and hated his guts._

_When Mint released his hand he went back to his ship to rest. The following few days went just the same. As the week went on Kish would think of Mint more and more as he lay in his bed after his time with her. He started to think about both Mint and Ichigo. He found himself shaking his head. Why did it seem that both Mint and Ichigo vied or his heart. Was he really growing closer the Blue Mew? He held his hand up to his face and looked at it. IT felt like his bond between he and the Blue Mew._

_He started thinking about Ichigo and Mint. Did he really love Ichigo either? Did he somehow love both of these Mews, and hate them at the same time. Did he really love at all? What were his emotions and feelings for them? He didn't know...Eventually he fell asleep._

_The next night when Kish went to the hospital to see Mint, the room was empty. His looked around and asked himself "Where is she?"_

_Kish's heart started beating faster. He looked for her for a while ad couldn't fine her. Had she...? No... She was healing right? She couldn't have died right? No... She was probably allowed to return to her home. Could her wounds really have healed so quickly?_

_He teleported out thinking "Calm down, what type of fool are you, Kish?"_

_Kish flew in the direction of Mint's home, as he recalled it's location. He didn't see Mint on the way there. When he got to her home he looked around and teleported into what he thought was her room. No Mint. He teleported around the house. Nothing. There were some other people that must have been her family or her maids or something. They were all asleep. It was pretty late._

_As Kish was looking around he noticed a puppy scratching at the front door of the home. Kish frowned. That little puppy wants out huh? I'd be upset too if humans locked me away in a home. Kish went to the front door and opened it for the puppy to go out side but then he shut it quickly, making more noise then he should have, because he saw Mint walking from a distance._

_Kish stood behind the door. He almost laughed at himself for being so foolish. He then teleported a fair bit behind her. As he watched he also noticed the puppy running for Mint and remembered it was her pet. He also saw the car. IT seemed he was the cause of much dismay. He teleported and picked up the puppy right before the car could hit her and teleported behind Mint in the sky. He held the puppy as he watched Mint cry. He felt a ping of guilt in him, He had hurt her yet again. Anyways it was time to return the pup._

_He lowered himself and composed himself before saying __"Hey Minty Fresh, Are you looking for this?"_

_As she looked at him her face went from sad to happy. Kish thought for a moment that she might actually be glad to see him but then her face went to an angry expression as she said __"Unhand my Miki right now, You Fiend!"_

_Kish felt an emotion hit him that he often felt for Ichigo. Mint hated him too didn't she. Why would it be any different. He still asked "__Is that how you treat someone who just saved your poochie?"_

_Kish looked at Mint. She was thinking. She said __"What do you want?"_

_What? Kish frowned... __"Want?" He thought about it for a second. She obviously had no idea what he was there for or why he was around here so he answered"For you to get better, I suppose" IT was true, after all._

_Mint looked at him with anger and took out her Mew amulet while wincing in pain. Kish realized she was going to fight him. He was angry. She couldn't accept him even when he was was saving her pet's life. It's not like he wanted that anyways...__"Oh come on! You're clearly not able to fight me like that!"_

_Kish wasn't prepared for a fight right now, not emotionally. He wasn't in the mood for a foolish mew to fight him and just reopen her injuries. It was not fun when she wasn't even able to fight, plus this just wasn't a good time for him to fight her to begin with._

_He smirked. He would do what he always does with Ichigo. Play it cool and act in control. He did have her puppy still right? __Kish said "You want her back right? Then you should get better... It would be a shame to beat you in that state." He held Miki closer. He saw Mint looking afraid and it mad him mad and sad at the same time so he smiled and said "Until then I guess I'll have to keep a hold of the little pup here, I'll keep her safe, I promise"_

_And he teleported to the top of her house. He looked down to see her crying and felt sad. Must it always be with way?_

_*lick lick*_

_What? He looked to see the puppy licking him. He looked away and said "Now why are you doing something like that?"_

_Kish watched and waited for Mint to enter her home. He stood with the puppy above her room and waited. He could hear her sobbing in her room below. He should be happy, this would normally be a win, but his heart wasn't in it today, and something about her crying upset him._

_He teleported in front of Mint's door and set the puppy down. He teleported back above Mints room, and soon heard her find the puppy. She sounded full of glee, and he felt himself smiling too until she spoke. She only spoke of Kish being a villain._

_No, Things never change do they?_

_Kish Lay above Mint's room on top of her house, as she slept with her puppy by her side._

_Kish looked up to the sky and asked himself "Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_After a while Kish teleported back to his room in the ship. He was unsure of many things. _

_What was he to do? Maybe he could contact Deep Blue and inquire on his thoughts? but he couldn't let Deep Blue think he had feelings for any of the Mews, aside from what was already known. Maybe they could make some type of peace treaty and work with the humans? OR maybe they could convince the Mew's to turn to their side?_

_No, Deep Blue didn't need any more reason to be suspicious of him, after all Deep Blue was pretty suspicious himself._

_*Pling Pling*_

_There was a knocking at his door making Kish jump slightly. He went to the door to see Pie. He looked at Pie in irritation._

_Pie looked at Kish for a moment and said "You've been pretty quiet lately, Kish. Is something troubling you?"_

_Kish said "No" quickly._

_Pie frowned "You're lying..."_

_Kish sighed "I'm fine... I'm just tired"_

_Pie said with full confidence "No you're not..."_

_Kish glared at Pie and was about to tell him to leave but..._

_Pie said "You know, I'm not a complete fool. I can tell you are having thoughts about out mission, perhaps almost killing one of the Mew's has you questioning yourself"_

_Kish looked fiercely at Pie and lied "No, I'm not"_

_Pie was silent for a moment and then said "Even so, you should know these feelings are normal. Just don't think about it too much... None of us wish for violence, but sometimes it is necessary for a better world."_

_Kish said nothing but "You're wrong, now get out" and attempted to close the door, but Pie put his hand in the way.  
_

_As Kish glared angrily at Pie, Pie said "In the morning I'd like for us to meet. I have finished our plans to finish the Mew's and take over this world. I just wanted to make sure you were ready?"_

_Kish stopped trying to close the door for a moment to say "Yes, I'm fully prepared" and closed the door as Pie left._

_~ A few moments later ~_

_Pie spoke to Deep Blue " I feel Kish is letting his feeling betray him. He has started to adapt to this world and is quite fond of one of the mews. Also he seems to be falling for another mew he has failed to kill. When I spoke to him, he lied to me. I feel that it would be best if you put me in charge over the taking over of this planet"_

_There was a pause before Deep Blue said "I agree... Keep tabs on Kish, and finish off this world for our takeover!"_

_Pie bowed as Deep Blue disappeared._

* * *

_To be continued?_

_P.S. Watching Tokyo Mew Mew Power over again after 14 years and only on episode 17 so far. I am considering just saying this story is about at that point now [Before Blue Knight appears]. Even so I hope my characters in this are pretty spot on. I know there are some changes. Don't worry, I won't add a ton of author notes. Sorry._

_Update: On episode 28 now... It's why I didn't update this story in a couple days... Sorry!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fly Away Little Birdie**

* * *

_~ Present Time ~_

_The sun shone through her window as Mint awoke. She yawned and opened her eyes. She saw Miki next to her and picked her up and hugged her. It was a beautiful morning. she smiled. She was finally back home and she felt a lot better. _

_*Beep Beep*_

_She had a text message. It read "Hey Mint, We need you to come into the cafe now that you're out of the hospital - Ryou"_

_'Really? They want me back at work already?' Thought Mint. At first she was about to just forget about it and relax for a while, but then she remembered last Kish had appeared and things almost became messy. She had to report all these things to the Mew's, after all she still had not fully recovered, and fighting would probably open her healing stomach. She sighed and gave Miki a pet " Well Girl, I guess I need to go to work today"_

_After getting ready for the day she headed over to Cafe Mew Mew._

_"huh?" she asked as she read a sign that said "Cafe Closed Today, Sorry. We'll Be Open Tomorrow At Regular Hours!" _

_Mint looked down at herself. She was wearing her work outfit. She was worried she would looks silly if the other's were not wearing theirs, but at least there was no work today. She sighed again and walked into the cafe._

_"Surprise!"_

_Mint nearly fell down, had a heart attack, broke her leg, and died at the same time, with all of her surprise._

_In front of her was Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Ryou, and Keiichiro along with a sign saying "Glad You're Better. Mint!" along with plenty of party supplies [Use your imagination]._

_Mint was dumbfounded. Wow..._

_Everyone waved at her. Ichigo, Lettuce and Keichiro waved. Pudding waved with two hands. and Ryou put his hand to his face and gave a laugh._

_Ichigo said "Hey... Looks like we surprised you?"_

_Pudding said "We'd all come and grab you in a big hug but we don't wanna get you hurt again"_

_Lettuce and Keiichiro just smiled._

_Ryou finally walked up to the surprised girl and said "You have Ichigo to thank for this, so let's have a fun time."_

_Before Mint could think of what to think Ichigo guided her over to a table and said "Now that you're feeling better..."_

_"Have some cake..." _

_"And Pie..."_

_"And some tea"_

_"oh and some other kinds of tea"_

_Ichigo the overloaded Mint with a bunch of stuff..._

_And they all had fun with Mint thinking 'Wow. They did all this for me...' _

_~ After An Exhausting Yet Fun Time ~_

_Ryou walked in front of everyone and said 'Before anything I want to remind you all that you are going to have to clean all this stuff up before tomorrow right?" And before the girls could say anything He added seriously "Now that we've had our fun we need to have a serious meeting downstairs..."_

_~ The 4 mews and 2 cafe owners walked down to the basement operation room thing to have a super important meeting ~_

_As Mint was walking down with the others she wondered what this meeting would be about. She would have to mention how Kish tried to kidnap her precious puppy last night. ... ... Wait a minute! This must be a second part of the party huh? They think they can surprise me? I'll show them!_

_As Ryou and Keiichiro opened the doors to reveal the basement Mint said "HA! I knew it!"_

_Everyone looked at her as she say the regular basement meeting room._

_Ryou asked "Knew what?'_

_Mint looked down embarrassed "Nothing... I just knew that... The basement was being well kept and clean! hahaha" nervous laughter filled the hall._

_Ryou said "Right..."_

_Anyways the group walked into the basement and took their seats. There were seven seats. As everyone took their seats Mint looked at the last seat. Zakuro was supposed to sit there._

_Suddenly she saw the seat moving. Ryou had picked it up "huh? We don't need this one ..." and casually went to put it away. Mint lowered her head. Even Ryou was taking care to make her feel special as to not think of Zakuro. But she couldn't help but miss her..._

_He came back and they all sat for a meeting..._

_There was a brief pause before Ryou started talking "As we all know, Kish attacked Mint last week. It was severe enough to put her in the hospital."_

_Mint felt embarrassed being the center of discussion like this. having it happen was mortifying enough. _

_"Because of this action, we're going to have to step it up!"_

_Keiichiro stepped behind Ryou and cut on a screen. __On the screen it showed some really shiny water._

_"We've identified a substance. Let's call it Mew Aqua. It's a liquid that has special properties. IT has healing abilities and can enhance your powers. Unfortunately we don't have any. Keiichiro and I obtained only a small portion and we've use it for something very special."_

_Each of the Mews looked at Ryou as he took out some items that looked like balls. _

_Ryou looked at the Mews again and said " These will enhance your weapons and make them stronger. In addition we've even added something called a One Shot. IF you use the One Shot, your weapon will lose it's additional power but it will unleash a lethal power, enough so that it may inflict a fatal shot on the aliens if it hits them directly."_

_Ichigo almost stood up to ask "Are you asking us to kill them?'_

_Lettuce seemed shocked as well, and Pudding frowned and said softly "But I don't wanna kill Tart."_

_Ryou held his hand up "No... I'm not going to MAKE any of you do that. But what I am saying is that it's an option... If you ever feel you absolutely need to use it, you can... Your DNA doesn't do well with that type of violence so you could actually lose your abilities for a while, So the One Shot is a double edged sword."_

_Keiichiro spoke now "We'd never ask any of you to kill anyone. This is just to ensure you have an option if you feel you have no other choice but to use it. It has a safety switch and many protective measure we'll be teaching you." He looked at Ryou with something like a sad look in his eyes "Plus you're forgetting one thing Ryou..."_

_There was silence and all the Mews looked at Ryou._

_Ryou looked very serious and added "The last safety precaution is your will power. To use the One Shot you'll have to want to use to. You'll have to want to end your opponents life..."_

_All the mews gasped at this._

_Mint thought about Kish. Could she use such a thing and actually kill him? She started to feel very hot and anxious. She stood up and said "I-I don't think I can possibly do something like this..."_

_Ryou stood up "Even so... Were going to teach all of you how to unleash this power. IF you don't want to use it, don't."_

_Ryou and Keiichiro sat back down. Everyone seemed to have a disheartened look. They had a new weapon but it was also very dangerous._

_Keiichiro now spoke "The aliens haven't been seen much recently, We are not sure if they are planning something big. Ryou and I were debating this for a while..."_

_Ryou sighed "It's best to be prepared" then looked over at Mint "So have you seen the aliens since Kish attacked you?"_

_"Well I..." Mint was hesitant for some reason... "Yes actually..."_

_Ryou narrowed his eyes and asked "What happened?"_

_"Well" Mint started "Last night when I was walking home from the hospital, I saw Kish. He had taken my puppy hostage but she must have bit him and he left"_

_Keiichiro asked "Did he hurt you?"_

_"No"_

_Ryou asked "So he came and took your puppy"_

_"Yes"_

_Keiichiro asked "And then your puppy bit him and he teleported away"_

_"Well... kind of..._

_Ryou asked "What do you mean by Kind Of?"_

_"Well...He teleported off with Miki, my puppy, and then I went to my room to think, but then my Miki came to my door. He must have bit Kish and been released without me seeing..."_

_Ryou asked "Did Kish say anything to you when you saw him?"_

_Mint thought back "No... He just tried to tease me by telling me he hoped I got better soon and that he would take care of Miki."_

_Both Ryou and Keiichiro gave a "hmmm" sound._

_Meanwhile Pudding said "Oh I bet he likes you instead of Ichigo now!"_

_Ichigo and Mint both said "Really Pudding?" in annoyance..._

_Pudding said "He was probably just playing like Tart plays with me!?"_

_Ichigo said "I don't think so... But it would be nice for him to leave me alone finally!"_

_Lettuce said " Well you have had more time with you boyfriend lately"_

_Ichigo blushed "Well he's not my boyfriend just yet..."_

_Pudding poked Ichigo "Yeah he is! And you'll have to double date when Mint gets together with Kish... But then We'll need to find someone for lettuce"_

_Lettuce blushed..._

_Mint felt a bit angered and stood up and looked at Pudding "That certainly is not true... Kish doesn't like any of us...and neither does Tart"_

_Ryou rubbed his head and sighed. He said "Well, It seemed he might have his sights on you over Ichigo now"_

_Mint looked at Ichigo and thought 'really Ichigo?' Ichigo seemed to be in her own world of celebration. She must be thinking about Kish leaving her alone and how Masaya will treat her and maybe kiss her because they are finally alone now and then propose to her... And then get married and have kids... And then name those kids..._

_...Mint imagined attacking Ichigo..._

_"Anyways" Said Ryou loudly looking at Mint "Mint, right now you're not able to fight with us, But this Mew Aqua could accelerate your healing process, or even heal you instantly... Even so..."_

_Keiichiro showed another image It was the beach. He then left the room._

_Ryou said "Turns out there is some Mew Aqua somewhere on the Beach" He looked at the Mews " You'll have to look for it and obtain it. We have added to your weapons the ability to beep when they are close to the Mew Aqua, and when you get close enough the Mew Aqua will start to shine."_

_Keiichiro returned while carrying some outfits._

_Ryou continued "Keiichiro and I will stay here, But You four will all be going. Mint, you'll mainly need to take it easy. You're going with them in case an alien comes, the other mews will protect you. Plus you can consider this my part of your "Get Better Soon" gift."_

_Ryou stood up "I want you all to know that you are important to Keiichiro and I. We work you hard" He looked at Ichigo and said "Although some of you goof off more than others..."_

_Ichigo interupted "Hey! Why are you looking at me?"_

_Ryou smiled and continued "Starting on your next shift you'll be given a $2 an hour raise. After work tomorrow you all will go to the beach."_

_Ichigo was now celebrating and bowing._

_Mint sighed._

_Ryou and Keiichiro taught the Mews how to use their new equipment and then... The Mews had to clean up the whole place..._

* * *

_To be continued?_

_P.S. This story is A.U. [Alternate Universe] and is different than the stuff that happens in the show, but even so this happens BEFORE Mew Aqua and Blue Knight and stuff, because I felt it was right. Hope you enjoy._

_If you enjoy please leave a review since I am trying hard to pump out so many chapters quickly. I am loving this!_

_ALSO **There is now a Poll on my PROFILE, so make sure to give it a vote!**_

_**Oh and I can changeThe Scene from the BEACH if you think it's a poor choice? You only got 24 hours to tell me a better Idea OR it stays the beach. I couldn't think of anything good except Beach or Amusement Park, but I did the Amusement Park already.**_


End file.
